


Five Notes Sherlock Couldn't Leave for John, and One Note John Left for Sherlock

by nickelsandcoats



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsandcoats/pseuds/nickelsandcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Notes Sherlock Couldn't Leave for John, and One Note John Left for Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пять записок, которые Джон не должен был увидеть, и одна записка, которую Джон оставил для Шерлока](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201462) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> For [](http://thegameison-sh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thegameison-sh.livejournal.com/)**thegameison_sh** 's cycle 4, round 2 bonus challenge: notes written between/by characters.
> 
> Now translated into Chinese by Remus: http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=31953&highlight=
> 
> In addition to the Related Works linked above, Little_Unicorn has posted a Russian translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5999203

Five crumpled notes found in the bin by one J. Watson:

1\. ~~Your eyes are a unique shade of blue. I've tested every hue, and I've never found a match.~~

2\. ~~The only time I sleep without dreaming is when you fall asleep in your chair and I sleep on the sofa. It must be the sound of your breath filling the room. I wish we could see if it works better when we're in the same bed.~~

3\. ~~The sound of your laugh is more beautiful than any of the great concertos or any song I could compose.~~

4\. ~~I give you my gloves and scarves because I take them back to my room at night and attempt to distill your scent from them. When that doesn't work, I press them to my face and breathe in your scent until the smell of you is the only thing I can smell.~~

5\. ~~I miss you when you're at the surgery. It feels like I've lost a limb, or a vital organ, like my liver. It feels like I'm missing my heart. It doesn't beat as loudly or as strongly when you're not with me. I'm scared to think of what this might mean. And I can't tell you because what if you leave?~~

And one note J. Watson left for S. Holmes, tucked under one S. Holmes' violin case, with one S. Holmes' original notes carefully unwrinkled and laid out next to it:

1\. I found your notes, and I can't breathe. How could I have missed this? How could I have missed the depth of your feelings? Do you know what this means? It means you love me. Christ, how you love me.

And, oh, how I love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The link below is now updated to a re-recorded version of the original that thanksforthetea just posted. Also included in this new link is a download link for the audiofic, if you're so inclined. :)
> 
> [Thanksforthetea](thanksforthetea.tumblr.com) just made an audiofic of this story, which you can listen to [here](http://thanksforthetea.tumblr.com/post/11720564387/five-notes-sherlock-couldnt-leave-for-john-and). GO! Listen! And tell her how wonderful she is!


End file.
